A Revolutionary Romance
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Sarah Phillips is a journalist working for the Pennsylvania Gazette under Benjamin Franklin's guardianship. Sarah is English by birth so it's almost impossible for her to choose a side. Along the way she meets a man named Benedict Arnold who changes her views for the better. And maybe she helps him even more than to her. *Based off the animated television series Liberty's Kids*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the alterations in this version of Liberty's Kids storyline and the plot twists that arise from it. **

**A Revolutionary Romance Prologue **

_The American Revolution was a crucial turning point in history not just with a nation just beginning to really find it's feet, but for the citizens living within on its shores._

_Many of them are conflicted during this time of strife, turmoil, and conflict. Trying so hard to find their way. _

_One of them is a young girl named Sarah Phillips. A promising journalist who has traveled across the ocean to American in order to reunite with a father she's long been separated from. Here she struggles with her personal morals and teachings as she tries to decide what she is in this strange foreign land. _

_An American Patriot or British Loyalist?_

_Then there is Benedict Arnold. A great general in the Colonial Army infamous to all for his courage, sacrifice, and dedication to the American cause against British tyranny. _

_As the war rages on these two souls become entwined. As their paths cross more and more during the Revolution perhaps they are both just what the other needs in order to brave this clash of two nations and come out the better for it. _

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've debated this type of idea for Liberty's Kids for quite some time. It was one of my favorite shows growing up. I loved watching it and actually still do. The entire show is on ITunes for any of you who are still interested and are searching for it. **

**Benedict Arnold has always been one of my favorite characters on the show. I absolutely felt devastated when I learned both in history and on the show that he turned traitor only to later to regret his decision when the war was over. Just like as it says in actual history and what we've seen on the show, at the time, I fully believe that Benedict Arnold would never have turned traitor if only Congress had just given the man the respect he deserved back then. A man with such a noble, honorable, disciplined, and exemplary character shouldn't have fallen so low. **

**During the show I really liked the dynamic between Sarah and Benedict Arnold. At the beginning of the show in the Boston Tea Party episode Sarah starts out as 15 years old, but as time goes by and the war progresses she does get close to being like in her early 20's. Despite the fact that the show's creators continue to depict her as a young teenager without it. I just think that more could've come of it in the shows dynamic if they had just allowed her to age properly. It's no secret that there was somewhat of an attachment between them. **

**So here's my take on it. **

**Also, I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the alterations in the Liberty's Kids original storyline and the plot twists that arise from it to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**A Revolutionary Romance Chapter 1 **

**May, 1775:**

Ever since she has arrived to the American Colony's Sarah has been left extremely befuddled and displaced.

Truly after Sarah first set off from home the to travel to the Colony's she envisioned a marvelous reunion with her father and make a home there in the land he had come to love with all heart.

Instead what Sarah found is an extremely unwelcome reality check.

Not only has Sarah failed to receive any sort of correspondence from her father from the Ohio countryside, but she's left so frustrated about the conflict growing between the American citizens and those loyal to the English crown.

Personally Sarah feels its ridiculous and treasonous to go against the English Empire that has protected and ruled over the Colony's for so very long. They definitely weren't complaining when British Troops saved them during the French and Indian War.

It's all so stupid and devastating to Sarah.

For instance Sarah certainly didn't get the welcome she expected when first arriving in the Boston harbor during the now historical Boston Tea Party. Much to her displeasure none other than a boy named James who is Dr. Benjamin Franklin's very own apprentice, Henri, his ward, and his right hand man Moses had dragged Sarah into the incident. She despised it even though it was sheer coincidental. They barely made it out of Boston alive by the skin of their teeth thanks to the assistance of a poet and slave going by Phyllis Weatley. Then the Continental Congress formed by the 13 Colony's actually had the nerve to draft a formal response to Parliament that instead of creating peace between the two opposing sides it stirred up even more trouble on the issue and the arguments from various sides. While the Colony's are mostly filled with those loyal to the British Crown there are more and more insurgents that want separation from it.

It concerns Sarah greatly. Long has her family ever been loyal to the British Empire. To this very day that perspective has not been altered. The devotion carried by Sarah in particular means a very great deal.

Then what's worse is that Sarah very nearly was arrested as a supposed traitor to the crown for taking part in what has been known these days as the Midnight Ride with Paul Revere, Dr. Warren, and William Dawes. All three of them bravely rode across danger in the dead of night in order to warn those in Lexington and Concord that the British were marching on them to capture Samuel Adams and John Hancock. Both key members to the American newly formed government.

The mission was a success, but it left a deep profound affect on Sarah.

Throughout all these incidents Sarah has certainly met a lot of an amazing people yet it is stunningly overwhelmed by the progress of the conflict surrounding here.

It's all very taxing and not in a good way.

And then the biggest tragedy of all.

War was officially declared at the Battle of Lexington in the Massachusetts Bay Colony.

The King's soldiers had actually fired upon it's own subjects resulting in a terrible skirmish that resulted in so many dead…including her very own cousin Tom.

Tom Phillips a beloved and treasured family member that Sarah has known as a huge part of her life back in England. He will be dearly mourned and missed in grief.

A terrible blow to her family, but even more so to the fragile peace that had been between Britain and the Colonies for years.

Now Sarah is currently on her way to the New Hampshire Grants, also called the Green Mountains.

You see in another newspaper someone going by Ethan Allen writes that the British are ejecting people from their rightful homes and robbing the people who reside there. Sarah firmly believes this to be false and wants to prove it so. Wanting the Colonies to know what's actually happening up there Dr. Franklin has sent the three of them there on a mission.

Although she doubts it perhaps Sarah will come across a more civilized individual or individuals that what she's been reading about.

**Authors Note:**

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


End file.
